Aladdin: The Story Continues
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: A whole new world and life awaits for Aladdin and Jasmine in Agrabah and what lies beyond. Takes place right after the 2019 live action film. May possibly contain some OOC moments. Loosely based on "Return of Jafar" and "the King of Thieves".
1. The Right Moment, Part 1

**Aladdin: The Story Continues**

_Chapter 1 - The Right Moment, Part 1_

* * *

_Author's Note_: Walt Disney Pictures is the rightful owner of "Aladdin", its characters, etc. while I just own this story.

As with _Beauty & the Beast, _I loved the new live-action remake of _Aladdin_, and is definitely a movie I'll be watching multiple times on its future blu-ray release. It paid homage to the animated film very well, and it also showed that it can be its own, unique thing (ex - Will Smith putting his own mark in this version's Genie).

Now then, this will be an attempt at trying to create a written continuation of the new live action one. If they ever made a sequel to this (which I wouldn't mind), I know it wouldn't involve getting married like in _King of Thieves_ since they already do so at the end of this new one...

With all that being said, I hope you'll enjoy this story!

* * *

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Sometime after the dance celebration festivities were over, Jasmine was having one last conversation with her father while Aladdin did the same with Genie in her bed chamber.

"Well, how about that? You being able to do your thing out there tonight without my help in anyway whatsoever," remarked the freed amd once-blue being as he laid back against a wall. "Not to say that I could've done a _little _something, but… you know, no more of that 'all-powerful Genie' goin' on in here."

Giving his close friend a look of curiousity, Aladdin asked, "Are there times where you've… no pun intended… _wished _that you still had your powers?"

Taking a moment to think about it, Genie then shook his head, and he replied, "Nah, not really. Feels good knowing that I can do things that don't involve me relyin' on magical powers… on a side note, though, don't be takin' the princess - I mean, new Sultan - on a deep sea diving date anytime soon."

"I'll keep that highly in mind," agreed a chuckling Aladdin, getting up from the bed to make his way over to the balcony, and looked up at the moon with a smile on his face as thoughts of Jasmine entered his mind.

_"Oh, that reminds me!" _Al's thoughts became interrupted by his friend's voice, and he turned to look back over at Genie, who appeared to be amused. "Since we still got some time before your new bride comes back, I just want to let you know that… it's normal to be a little bit nervous on a night like this."

_Nervous?_

Aladdin gave a small laugh, and he said, "I'm not nervous, Genie. Why should I be?"

Genie made a head gesture to the nightime sky, and to the bed with his hands. "Well, you just got married not too long ago, and that bed's _pretty _comfortable for you and Jasmine to… you know what I'm trying to get to, right?"

"That we'll both be using this room now?" Aladdin replied, which made Genie mouth the word "_wow_" before shaking his head. "Ok you're starting to confuse me a bit now."

_Some things'll never change, _thought Genie, and he put his hands together after taking a moment to sigh. "Let me simplify it for you, kid… remember how me and Dalia were talkin' about having kids after you pulled a fast one on Jafar?"

"Yeah, a boy and a girl," said Aladdin, nodding but still not understanding what the Genie was trying to tell him about.

"_Well… _the kids can't be brought to this world through magic, Al," explained the Genie. "And not sayin' that you're gonna be a dad after tonight, but there's a _slight _chance that you two are _probably _going to spend the rest of the night…"

He gestured again to the bed, and let out a slow wolf whistle that made Aladdin begin to realize the point that Genie was trying to make.

"What… you mean, to… _tonight _tonight? I mean, we just…" The young man's eyes widened up a bit, and he could feel his heart start to beat a little faster than usual, so Genie began to try relaxing his friend while having him sit down on the bed.

"Alright, Al, just sit and take a little breather… oh, here, drink some water," said Genie as he gave the new prince a cup while Carpet suddenly appeared from outside to begin fanning him with one of its tassels. "I didn't say it was gonna happen _for sure _tonight… I was only trying to give you a heads up."

After giving a silent nod of thanks to Carpet, the former street thief looked at his friend with a little bit of concern. "But what am I gonna do when… how'll I _know…_ I don't want to ruin anything for us."

All Genie gave was a shrug, and pointed to where Aladdin's heart was at. "That's something I can't help you learn, kid… but you'll know inside of _there_… when the moment is right. Alright?"

Carpet gave him a few pats on the back, and a small smile appeard on Aladdin's face after he let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right… thanks, Genie."

"Hey, man, no problem," assured Genie, rubbing his pal's shoulder a few times. "I'm always here for you. That's what friends are-"

Before he could finish his sentence, an arriving Jasmine opened up the doors, and she made her way into the room. "Aladdin? Are you - oh, sorry, was I interrupting your conversation?"

"_Nah_, of course not, your highness," replied Genie, shaking his head while Aladdin looked at him with disbelief as the former entity began to walk away. "Anyway, _I _am going to go now and spend the rest of my night with my own sweetheart… y'all two kids enjoy yourselves, okay?"

Aladdin tried his best to not show his irritation towards the departing Genie, and once the doors were closed, the two of them shared a look with each other that was silent for just a quick moment until Carpet waved 'bye' at them before flying out of the room.

"So, ah…" Aladdin began to drum some of fingers atop the bed that he was sitting on, and after making sure that his nerves were calm, he gave Jasmine a warm smile that she returned. "What do you want to do now?"


	2. The Right Moment, Part 2

Aladdin: The Story Continues

_Chapter 2 - The Right Moment, Part 2_

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Wow… I am so happy about the positive response I've gotten so far from all of you that've enjoyed reading my story. I greatly appreciate it, and will do my best in continuing this as much as I possibly can.

* * *

_He's got this, _thought Genie, as he walked away from the doors to the newlyweds bedroom, and a few moments later, a smile appeared on his face once he'd entered the palace's garden area.

"Shall we continue from where we left off?" Dalia asked, the handmaiden sitting up from the bench that she had been sitting upon.

"Indeed we shall, sweetheart," replied Genie, and the two of them started to begin taking another stroll under the night sky.

A few minutes into their conversation, Dalia wondered suddenly if he wouldn't mind her asking him a question. "Oh, no problem, have at it."

"Alright, um… _what's your name_?"

The former all-powerful entity gave a small chuckle after hearing her ask that, and he replied, "I mean, _Genie _isn't usually a name that someone forgets."

Dalia gave her beloved a sheepish smile, and shook her head for a moment before giving a response. "Well, that is what you _were _before the young man set you free… but now you are no longer a Genie, so you're also free to have people call you something else."

"Huh…" Genie wondered, the cogs turning inside of his head as he realized that she had a point. "Yeah, that's true… um… My name…"

Making a small wave with her hand, Dalia began to apologize and tell him to not worry about it, but Genie stopped her by saying, "No, there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you asked me. It just, uh, might be a while 'till I have the answer."

"I look forward to when that time comes," replied Dalia, and then, she glanced over in the direction of where a certain balcony would be. "What do you suppose they're doing right now?"

"I have no idea, to be honest," said Genie, and he saw a now-smirking Dalia raise an eyebrow at him. "They're probably just… you know… talking and stuff."

* * *

_"So, there really is no such place called Ababwa after all, I presume?"_

Jasmine and Aladdin were standing in front of the desk that had various maps and literature on top, and the young man shook his head in response to her question. "I don't think so, princess… I mean, your highness… Jasmine…"

A small smirk appeared on Jasmine's face as she replied, "What a shame, then… I was looking forward to the two of us heading south to see what it was like Or was it in the northern direction?"

"I don't think it…" Aladdin started to say, but he quickly realized what Jasmine was referring to, and they both started laughing in good humor for a little bit before she resumed looking at the map.

As for Aladdin, he found himself just taking a moment to admire how she looked while doing so since he didn't have to worry anymore about the guards or a certain sorceror coming after him. He took in how concentrated she was right now, her face brightening up a little whenever she smiled… the sudden fragrance he was now picking up from her hair since she was standing beside him… the way that her wedding dress clung to - _wait, what the… Why am I thinking about that? Is this what Genie meant-_

_"Aladdin?"_ He looked up at Jasmine, who was now feeling a bit concerned after sensing his growning nervousness. "Are you alright?"

Aladdin blinked his eyes and remained silent for a quick moment before nodding his head. "I… um… yeah, no, I'm fine, Jasmine. I just… realized…" He took a glance over at the moon shining brightly in the night sky. "I never apologized to you for not showing up that night like I promised. I didn't forget, and I'm sorry if I left a bad impression, but I'd learned also that _you_ were actually the princess instead of-"

He suddenly stopped talking after feeling her gently grab his right shoulder, and his heart's beating began to slow down. "It's okay, Aladdin… and I do appreciate the apology… but you've made up for it plenty…"

The former street thief smiled sheepishly at his new wife, and he replied, "Thank you, Jasmine… and you're right, I have."

She nodded in agreement, and was about to say something else when she noticed that she'd gently taken ahold of his right hand now with her own, as did Aladdin. Then, the two newlyweds both looked up at each other, their hearts starting to beat at a similar and slowly growing pace, and no nervous feelings at all between them.

Their bodies moved more closer to each other, and both of them closed their eyes as they kissed for the second time that night since their marriage had been made official, with her arms wrapping around his neck while his went to her waist.

As the moon shined brighter in the sky, Aladdin and Jasmine both started to feel something else growing inside of them. Her hands began to slowly feel through the back of his hair, and his slid down to rest at her hips, with their soft and gentle kiss starting to become more passionate.

This continued for several more minutes, and stopped once they both needed air back inside of their lungs, breathing deeply whilst continuing to look at each other.

"_Um… I…" _Jasmine tried to say, starting to notice how much warmer it felt in comparison to a while ago.

_"Er… I…" _Aladdin felt the same way, but it didn't take that long for his mind to clear up. "Um… Jasmine, I… I don't want you to take this, uh, the wrong way…"

Then, to his surprise, a faintly-blushing Jasmine sighed deeply before she said, "You aren't sure about tonight being right for… _it_… yes?"

Aladdin cautiously nodded his head. "Uh, _yes… 'it'... _are we talking about the same 'it', Jasmine?" He made a small nod over to the nearby bed, with the young woman's blushing expression answering his question.

"Baba, um… may have referenced it in our earlier conversation prior to my arrival," she replied, and Aladdin smiled sheepishly after what she said to him next. "I'm guessing that… you and Genie…"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Aladdin gave his new wife a small shrug. "He… gave me a heads up about it… I'm sorry if I ruined-"

"No, no… nothing was ruined," assured Jasmine, shaking her head and feeling a little more relaxed. "We'll just… _know_… when-"

"- the time is… right… for the both of us, though, not just…" replied Aladdin, who felt like giving more apologies but also didn't want to end up saying something that could possibly offend her in any way.

Jasmine gave him a sympathetic smile before she asked, "Would you like to drink some water?"

"Yes, please," said a sheepish Aladdin, and glad of the fact that they felt the same about 'it' not happening until the both of them were ready.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

After drinking the water that Jasmine gave to him, the two made their way out to the balcony after hearing some faint explosions, and saw what appeared to be celebratory fireworks appearing in the sky that were coming from somewhere in the city.

Soon enough, they were back to holding hands, and as Jasmine leaned her head against his shoulder, Aladdin simply admired the view in front of them before singing, "_A whole new world…"_

_"A whole new life…" _Jasmine soon did the same, and the two looked at each other, with Aladdin gently kissing her forehead before they both sang a line together.

_"For you and me…"_


	3. Personal Time

Aladdin: The Story Continues

_Chapter 3 - Personal Time_

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Again, wow… I mean, I'd like to point now that I won't always be able to update this constantly (it depends on how far I get into the story), but seeing all this good response to my story and that you've also enjoyed the new movie helps me to, at least, continue writing the next chapter. Thanks again, and as always, enjoy!

* * *

_**Seven Years Later**_

_"And that's the end of the story, children…"_

Once their father had said those words, Omar and Lian both shared a look of confusion and disbelief with each other.

"What? I'm not gonna sing an ending song, too."

His son crossed his arms, and shook his head. "No way, there has to be more to that story. How can it just end like that?"

"I don't think it's that hard to figure out, children, what eventually happened after that night," said Genie, a chuckle coming out of his smirking self.

"Well, in regards to us, that may be true," added Lian, gesturing to the three of them and their mother, as well as the ship they were on. "But what about Aladdin and Jasmine? And _the guy_? Does he ever come back?"

Before Genie could answer his daughter's question, Omar had some of his own to ask. "Do they end up having kids of their own? Do they get their own boat and visit the other kingdoms? When did you say good bye to-"

Their father held up his hands, both of them becoming silent, and he sighed before saying, "If I continued to tell you two _all _of what happened next, the story wouldn't be over until we reached the ship dock of Agrabah."

To his surprise (somewhat), neither of his children seemed to mind that at all, and Genie glanced over to the side of him for a moment. "Y'all stayin' here too, huh? Well, alright, then…" He cleared his throat, and let out a sigh before continuing on with the story.

_"So it would seem that Aladdin and the first-ever female Sultan were holding off on having their 'first time' 'till the moment was right… but believe me when I say that it'd happen sooner rather than later…"_

* * *

_A few days after the wedding_

In the streets of Agrabah, Aladdin laid back against a building with Abu on his shoulder, munching on an apple as he watched Jasmine interact with the people of her city. Like he'd mentioned to her on the day they first met, the citizens had not seen her in a very long time, and now that she was the ruler of the kingdom, Jasmine was determined to rectify that truth.

As for himself, Aladdin was okay with just observing her doing what she needed to do. _If she's happy, then I'm happy. _Once his apple had been eaten to the core, the young man carefully tossed it over into a nearby trash container, but became surprised when he noticed that his monkey was now eating a small piece of bread. "Abu? Please tell me you didn't steal that…"

_"Nooooo…" _Abu shook his head, even though Aladdin knew already that he wasn't telling the truth, so he reached into one of his pockets, and handed over some coins to his pet.

"Give these to the bread seller, okay? And remember, we don't _have _to steal food anymore. There's plenty of it to enjoy when we go back to the palace."

Abu let out a sigh, wearing an expression that meant "_okay, fine_" as he hopped away from Aladdin's shoulder whilst Jasmine was walking back over to him.

"Are you causing any sort of trouble?" The new ruler asked with a slightly-raised brow, and Aladdin shook his head. "Wouldn't want to lock up my own husband in the dungeon…"

He chuckled after she finished that statement, but a few seconds later, Aladdin gave her a look of confusion. "Wait, would you really do that to me?"

An amused Jasmine rolled her eyes, and kissed him on the cheek before they resumed walking down the streets of the city, with her giving an occasional greeting here and there to the townspeople.

"If you don't mind me asking, your Highness," wondered Aladdin a few minutes into their pleasant walk. "When exactly would you like to go out into the world on a boat… if you guys even have your own… and see the places that are on all of your maps back at the palace?"

"No, I don't mind at all," replied Jasmine, a small smile on her face. "We can venture out across the sea once I feel like most of the people here in Agrabah have seen and know who I am. I wouldn't be surprised if there were some who still think I actually didn't exist."

Aladdin gave a slight nod of the head, and a sheepish smile as he asked another question while gesturing to a certain bracelet on her wrist. "Fair enough… 'cause I was actually thinking of you… um… showing me around and us exploring your mother's kingdom… if that's okay with you."

Some surprise came to Jasmine after hearing her beloved's suggestion, and she replied, "Oh, of course, I… I'd be more than happy to… both of us… doing that together."

"That's… great, then…" The two of them paused their walk, unaware of the fact they'd been holding hands since a few moments ago, and Aladdin eventually found himself placing a hand across her cheek while Jasmine wrapped an arm around his neck as they kissed each other in a soft and loving manner.

Once they moved away from each other, Aladdin was about to say something else when he felt Abu returning to his shoulder, the monkey giving Jasmine a polite greeting. "Don't forget what I said, okay?"

_"Okay, okay…" _Abu rolled his eyes while nodding his head, and the young couple went right back to their walk, feeling a bit more positive than they had earlier.

* * *

_Several Hours Later_

It was around mid-afternoon by the time they'd returned to the palace, and while Jasmine was conversating with her father all about what she'd learned, Aladdin was sitting at the same fountain where Genie had tried convincing him to having a conversation with Jasmine during the harvest festivities.

_Prince Ali got you to the door, but Aladdin has to be the one to open it._

He looked at all of the various flowers in the courtyard, and became unaware of Jasmine entering the room until she said, "I assume that you aren't practicing on your backflips in here, correct?"

"Huh? Oh, no… of course not," replied Aladdin, smiling sheepishly as the memory of what she'd referred to surfaced in his mind, and he began to walk over to where she currently was.

"Actually… now that we're in here by ourselves…" Jasmine said, after taking a quick glance around the area. "Perhaps we could try that dance again without you getting too ahead of yourself?"

Aladdin became surprised at his wife's offer, but couldn't help pointing out the fact that there wasn't anyone around to play the same music.

"That'll be where our imagination comes in," replied the young woman, and Aladdin made a _"fair point" _gesture before they got into their starting positions, with him feeling confident in not needing Genie's magical assistance this time.

To his relief, everything started out okay, and like she'd said, they were able to imagine the music playing as they danced with and alongside each other but in a more comfortable and loving manner.

They were also too busy to notice a surprised and amused Genie entering the room cautiously, feeling proud of the fact that Aladdin was a lot more confident now than he'd been that night. _I knew that he had what it takes._

At one point, the two found themselves dancing more closer to one another, and Aladdin placing his hands gently on her moving hips as he stood beside him while Genie raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Then, it concluded with them looking at each other like they had back in Agrabah, only slightly out of breath, but before anything else could happen, their trance was broken from Genie saying, "Um, is this a bad time for me to ask if either of you have eaten… food… yet?"

"Oh, Genie! Um, no, we…" Aladdin cleared his throat while Jasmine tried to keep her blushing down. "We were actually going to plan on, uh, eating dinner after we finished our… our dance."

Genie gave a chuckle as he held up his hands. "Hey, what y'all two do in your spare and personal time is none of my business… though I will say that I definitely wasn't making Al do what he did when the dance was more _intimate_, if you know what-"

"Ah, well, okay then, ladies first?" A sheepish Aladdin politely gestured a blushing Jasmine towards the exiting direction, and walked behind her while giving Genie a look of disbelief as the former entity joined him.


	4. Just a Phase

Aladdin: The Story Continues

_Chapter 4 - Just a Phase_

* * *

_Author's Note:_ As always, thank you so much for enjoying the story, and I appreciate the follows/likes/reviews I've gotten, as well, from everyone thus far. See you next time!

**Disclaimer: **Walt Disney owns the rights to _Aladdin_, its characters, etc. while I just own the story.

* * *

During dinner, neither Aladdin nor Jasmine brought up the final moments of their 'private' dance, despite Genie casually sipping from his tea cup every so often and recieving an irritated glare from his friend whilst Dalia and Jasmine's father remained confused..

Around an hour later, Aladdin was laying back against the bed in their room while Genie stood by the doorway, and Jasmine was having a conversation the courtyard with Dalia about what had happened.

_Ugh, why is this happening, _thought Aladdin while he groaned in slight irritation.

"Hey... look, kid… if I made this worse or anything for you, know that I had no intention-" Genie started to apologize, but Aladdin shook his head after sighing in exhaustion. "Oh, so then why are you…?"

The young man sat up and looked over at his friend before saying, "It's this whole _first time _business, Genie. I thought it wouldn't be a worry anymore after we decided to _not _have our… first time… at the night of the wedding, but when we were so close to each other earlier…" He found himself groaning again, and brought over his left palm to rest against his warmed-up forehead. It wasn't as if he was craving her or something like that; he'd just never felt this sort of way before.

"Well, let me ask you this, Al… are you sure that you even _want _to… have that, um, 'experience' with Jasmine?"

"Of course, I… I mean…" Aladdin started to answer Genie's question right off the bat, but stopped to think for a moment of what he really wanted to say. "Ok, honestly… I'm nervous about it, but... I love her, and… she's the… only one I want to, er, experience it with."

The former entity nodded his head in approval, and sat beside the troubled young man, patting him on the shoulder. "Good answer there, kid… and you know that she _probably _feels the _exact _same way about all this… except, you know, she's a girl."

"Yeah, I know that she does," replied Aladdin, but he couldn't up but add to his statement a moment later. "I mean… I'm at least hoping so."

_###############_

Jasmine gave a similar answer to her handmaiden when being asked the same regarding Aladdin. "I mean, yes, of course I want… with him… I just didn't expect for us to feel so… well, _stressed_ about the subject."

"Well, no one is blaming either of you, my dear," replied Dalia, who was also helping out the new Sultan in letting down all of her hair. "It's obvious that the two of you love each other very much… and plus, it's natural for this sort of thing to happen during the honeymoon phase."

_###############_

Aladdin turned to look at Genie with a confused expression. "The… _honeymoon_ phase?"

"Yeah, it's when couples who are first starting out in a relationship feel like everything's fresh and exciting to them, and learn about as much as they can about their respective partner," explained Genie, with Dalia giving Jasmine the same type of answer. "There's going to be a _lot _of exciting _firsts _for you two to have with each other… in this case, it's _physical intimacy-" _Aladdin did his best to not gulp in response to those words. "- and no one ever expects it to be perfect, Al, when it's time to reach that certain level; just go with what your heart is telling you… look into her eyes… _feel_ that love you two have for each other… you get what I'm saying here?"

Aladdin nodded his head in a grateful manner, and smiled as he replied, "Thank you, Genie… I'm glad I have a friend like you to talk about these things."

"Ah, well, you know what I sang to you back in the Cave of Wonders," said a chucking Genie, beginning to leave now since he could tell that Aladdin was already feeling more better about this. "Don't even mention it, kid… just take this small amount of alone time to know whether or not this is something that both of you want to have happen tonight. Got it?"

"Yep, I definitely do… thank you again, Genie." The two of them shared a smile together until his friend left the room to seek out his own beloved. _Alright, Aladdin, how would you make the experience in this be more… 'comfortabe' for you both?"_

Seeing _that_ the moon was already high up in the sly, as well as noticing some un-lit candles and remembering the time he'd seen her in the city with flower petals falling slowly down arond her, Aladdin was starting to imagine now in his mind how everything would turn our for him and 'his Sultan'. _Okay then… I'm sure she must have some stored-up petals lying around or something._

After spending a few minutes searching for said petals, the young man found that he was not having much luck, so he decided to try and light some of the candles that he'd seen, but none were staying on for how long he had hoped for them to last.

_Alright then, not a problem… just have to think smarter, not harder… _He laid back down against the bed, breathing in and out for a moment, and closing his eyes so that he could feel more relaxed about all this. _Just have to… to make this feel… _All of the food that he'd consumed tonight for dinner was beginning to kick in, and he couldn't help but let out a yawn. _I want it… to be special..._

* * *

Almost an hour later, Jasmine quietly entered the room, and once the doors were closed, she was about to mention to Aladdin about _it _when the new ruler noticed that he was sound asleep while laying across the bed, with only one of the candles that he had been trying to light actually stay lit.

_He was trying to prepare the room for us_, thought Jasmine, a touched look appearing on her face but she was also starting to feel bad about having spoken with Dalia longer than she'd presumed she had.

However, once her hand gently brushed away some hair strands that had begun to cover his eyes, Aladdin got a mental-awakening kick and suddenly opened his eyes. "Whoa, what… okay, didn't plan to nap, but I still have time to - oh, Jasmine! I was just, uh…"

"Trying to light some of the scented candles in our room?" The young woman replied with a small smile, gesturing to the one lit candle, and Aladdin began to frown a little after noticing it.

_The __one__ candle that I had the most trouble with lighting…_

_"Aladdin?" _His thoughts were interrupted by Jasmine's voice, and he looked back at her with some concern. "I just want you to know that… I… well, I'm not against being intimate with you… it's just I never really imagined myself before going through _it _with whoever my husband would be… I was more focused on-"

"Trying to get out of the palace and help the people of Agrabah," said Aladdin, nodding his head in understanding, and he gently took ahold of Jasmine's hand. "Even before we met, this in general was the _farthest _thing from my mind… and I never once thought about… well, with you since the night of our wedding… but I want you to know that… I can't imagine anyone else that I'd want to have this one _first _with."

Hearing the honesty in his voice, Jasmine gave a small nod, and she sighed softly before saying, "And I… I feel the same about you… but it's not like we're in any sort of rush to… unless _you _think that-"

"Oh, no, I… nope, not in any hurry," replied Aladdin, shaking his head and making Jasmine give out a chuckle. "We'll just… keep waiting, then, until we know the time is right… if that's okay with…?"

Jasmine nodded in agreement, and a small smirk began to appear on his face. "Good… now, one more question - is there something I can wear to match with this bracelet?"

"Well, what does it…" She started to say, but soon realized that he was referring to her mother's bracelet, which he'd somehow been able to swiftly remove again from her wrist. "_How did_… _what…_?"

"Feeling a little _speechless _there, your Highness?" teased Aladdin, holding the bracelet between their faces, his showing a smirk and eventually laughter as she tackled him playfully against the bed while attempting to get back the bracelet from his grasp.

At one point, they were both holding onto the accesory, with their faces almost inches apart from one another, and both showing expressions of pure love and amusement for one another.

Then, the young couple closed their eyes as they closed the gap between their lips, sharing a slow but also passionate kiss that filled up their bodies with warmth and happiness. His hands went down towards her waist while hers went behind his head, the bracelet now back somehow on her wrist.

A few moments later, a concerned Hakim rushed into the room - the door having been left open - and cried, "Your Highness, there is something that… _oh… my… apologies…_"

It didn't take long for Aladdin to move his hands away from her waist and right thigh whilst she released her grip on his hair and moved off of him, now standing and looking at Hakim. "What, ah… what seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, let me just… real quick… there," said a sheepish-faced Aladdin, having just finished adjusting his wife's hair to look more better than it had a moment ago, and a blushing Jasmine just mouthing her thanks to him.

The head of the palace guards cleared his throat, and he expressed a look of concern. "The problem is more of a _who, _your Highness… you see, a few moments ago, we caught…"

Then, both Aladdin and Jasmine quickly became concerned once Hakim revealed to them a single feather that belonged to a certain scarlet macaw, and even heard a familiar squawk that was coming from out in the courtyard. _"Innocent! Innocent!"_


	5. Iago's Back, Part 1

Aladdin: The Story Continues

_Chapter 5 - Iago's Back, Part 1_

* * *

_Author's Note:_ As always, thank you so much for enjoying the story, and I appreciate the follows/likes/reviews I've gotten, as well, from everyone thus far. See you next time!

**Disclaimer: **Walt Disney owns the rights to _Aladdin_, its characters, etc. while I just own the story.

* * *

_Several Hours Earlier_

As the night sky began to cover up the isolated desert sands of Agrabah, there was one area in particular where it appeared that something was emerging from underneath...

_Boom!_

… followed soon by popping right out of the sand, and landing rather ungracefully across it.

_"Squawk!" _cried out Iago, the scarlet macaw that had been Jafar's companion and also sucked inside of the sorceror's new Genie lamp, which was lying down nearby. He coughed up some sand a few times out of his beak, and shook his spreaded wings a few times in order to rid himself of all the itchy substance he'd been covered in. "This is ridiculous..."

"_Quit your useless complaining, Iago! Are we out yet?" _Jafar's voice spoke out from the black lamp, with a red glow surrounding it whenever he spoke.

"_Are we out yet? Are we out yet? Squawk!" _exclaimed Iago, now starting to become irritated with his 'master', and looked around to see only a very small glimpse of the city. "Yes, we're out… but you're still in the lamp."

A satisfied sigh came out of the lamp, and Jafar's voice saying, "Now, then, release me from this miniscule prison so that I may have my revenge on that ragged urchin _Aladdin_!"

However, now that he was free from - and no longer cramped inside - the lamp, the scarlet macaw had other intentions in mind on what he wanted to do… starting with no longer wanting to be associated with the new genie. "Jafar's nothing without Iago or a master! Has no one but himself now!"

"_What?!_" cried out Jafar, in utter disbelief. "If it were not for _me_, you would have been locked away in a bird cage with only cracker-eating parrots to talk with. Do as I say and release me, you worthless pipsqueak!"

"Nope! _Squawk! _I don't think so… Iago's looking out for just himself now!" The sardonic bird then grabbed onto the lamp's handle, and started flying in the direction of the city, which he entered almost a couple of hours later.

"Enjoy sleeping with the fishes, Jafar! _Squawk!_" Iago was now hovering over the sea, the dock of Agrabah a few miles behind him, and the scarlet macaw used all of his strength to throw the lamp as far as it could possibly go. "Goodbye, see ya!"

_"Iago!" _yelled out Jafar, and the macaw laughed to himself after seeing the lamp eventually fall into the water.

"Nighty-night, moron… _Squawk! _Back to the palace now!" Iago turned around, and he resumed flying back into Agrabah until the royal palace was in his sight. Flying above the gates, he then made his way over to the fountain in the courtyard, and dunked his head inside so that he could drink as much water as he possibly could.

However, once Iago lifted his head back out in the open, he suddenly felt himself being grasped onto strongly, and thrown into a birdcage. _"Squawk! Innocent! Innocent!"_

* * *

_Present Time_

Once they were ready to leave the room, Hakim led Aladdin and Jasmine over to the courtyard, where one of the guards was currently holding onto the cage that contained Iago, and it wasn't long until Genie and Dalia made their arrival.

"What is going on?" Jasmine's father asked once he arrived, as well, with a trio of guards behind him. "Is… that's Iago! I thought he went in the lamp with Jafar."

"We're about to find out, your Majesty… uh, former, I mean… never mind…" Aladdin looked at the caged bird, who became silent after they made eye contact with each other. "How'd you get out of the lamp, Iago? And where is Jafar?"

"I was pushed out the lamp by him using his new genie magic - _squawk_!" Iago explained, with Aladdin giving Genie a slightly confused expression.

"Would that be even possible? I mean, I know he's… here in front of us, but…"

Thinking about it for a moment, Genie eventually gave a small nod while saying, "Well, the lamp is technically supposed to contain only the genie, and Jafar really can't get out of it until he has a master… but I don't think Parrot Boy here is that guy's master."

"_Parrot Boy?!_" growled Iago, in irritation, but was asked again about Jafar's wherabouts before saying anything else. "I flew out to the sea after getting out of the lamp. Threw it as far and hard as I could. Jafar's sleeping with the fishes now -_ squawk_!"

Then, he looked over at both Aladdin and Jasmine, taking in their current appearances, and he cried, "Sorry about interrupting your guys' personal playtime in the bedroom."

Genie let out a low whistle while Hakim gave a small cough, and a blushing but irritated Aladdin began to exclaim, "Alright, Iago, you give me one good reason why we should let you out the cage, or else you're gonna be in there for a _long _time."

Jasmine - whose cheeks were also a bit rosy from the macaw's statement - remained silent as the scarlet macaw replied, "Alright, I'm sorry for what I did with Jafar! I'll do whatever you want to not be locked up in anything - _squawk - _ever again! Please?"

He looked back at Aladdin again, trying to look as sympathetic as he possibly could, and the young man couldn't help but start to wonder if Iago actually was on their side now.

"I think the decision should be up to the both of you," said the former Sultan, looking at both his daughter and Aladdin, with Jasmine giving a nod of agreement while Genie noticed his friend already thinking it over but also completely opposite of what his wife was now thinking.

"Leave him be/let him out…" The two of them spoke at the same time, and Jasmine became confused after hearing what Aladdin had said. "I'm sorry… you think we should let him out?"

_Ohhh, boy, _thought Genie, to himself, as he watched Aladdin explain his answer. "I know it probably doesn't make sense, but… Jafar's pretty much nothing now at this point. I doubt that a fish or something's going to be his master-" Genie had an expression now that meant he had a fair point. "- so, for the time being, I think that Iago should stay here uncaged in the courtyard."

"And if he tries to run away?" asked Jasmine, which was followed by Iago letting out a worried _squawk _after a growling Raja took a few steps toward the cage.

"That pretty much answers the question, I think," replied Aladdin, with Genie and now Dalia nodding in agreement, and Jasmine remaining silent for a minute until making a motion with her hand for the guard to release Iago.

However, it didn't really feel good for Aladdin to see that his wife wasn't exactly in full agreement with him about Iago. "Jasmine, I-"

"Please stay outside for a while with Iago, Aladdin, I… need some time to myself," said Jasmine, before walking away by herself while Genie went over to stand beside his friend.

"Whenever she's like that, kid… I think it's best to give her some space."


	6. Iago's Back, Part 2

Aladdin: The Story Continues

_Chapter 6 - Iago's Back, Part 2_

* * *

_Author's Note:_ As always, thank you so much for enjoying the story, and I appreciate the follows/likes/reviews I've gotten, as well, from everyone thus far. I'll do my best to continue writing chapters that you'll all will hopefully love reading... See you next time!

**Disclaimer: **Walt Disney owns the rights to _Aladdin_, its characters, etc. while I just own the story.

* * *

_A few moments later_

"How long have I been out here, Genie?"asked Aladdin, the young man currently pacing back and forth a few feet away from the fountain, where Genie was currently sitting at with Carpet beside him.

The former entity looked at the enchanted fabric, who made a few circular motions with its tassels, and Genie nodded before saying, "Around an hour or so since everybody else left, Al."

"Right, okay…" Aladdin looked out in the direction that the room he shared with Jasmine would be in. "Do you think that, um… she's still upset with me?"

Genie gave a small shake of the head as he replied, "You're gonna have a _really _high therapy bil from me by the time your kids get kids… but no, I don't think that Jasmine's upset with you or anything like that now. She's probably waiting for you right now, Al, so why not walk up to the door that you technically opened up already, and just - wait, are you still nervous about the whole intimate…"

"No! No, we… we're working on that, Genie," said Aladdin, and he let out a sigh, followed by mouthing _"okay" _to himself before making his way back to the room while Genie watched in silence.

"Think he'll be alright?" Carpet nodded in response to Genie's question. "Yeah, me too… hopefully."

"_Squawk!" _Genie watched as Raja gave Iago another growl, with the scarlet macaw staying put on a nearby tree branch. "_Down, kitty, down!"_

_################_

Jasmine was looking over her maps again in the bedroom when there was a familiar knock that came, and she turned her head slightly towards the balcony with a small smile. "Come in."

To his surprise, however, the doors to the room were opened, and Jasmine looked in the other direction to see an entering Aladdin, looking calm but also a bit cautious. "Uh… hi, Jasmine… are you, er, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied the young ruler, a small smirk starting to appear on her face. "Is that why you haven't been here for almost an hour now?"

Walking over to stand on the opposite side of the table, Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck, and gave a shrug as he said, "I was… wanted to give you some space to… if I made you feel upset, you know, about Iago… I'm sorry…"

The former princess let out a sigh, wishing she'd handled what had happened earlier differently, and made his way over to stand in front of Aladdin, who was becoming a little bit confused until he felt her wrap her arms around him, enveloping the young man in a warm hug that he returned, the two of them closing their eyes and just enjoying each other's comfort.

"I… I, um…" Jasmine moved her head back a little, the two still having their arms around each other, and watched as Aladdin tried to finish his sentence. "I… just want you to know, Jasmine, that I-"

He stopped when Jasmine placed a finger on his lips, and smiled while saying, "I know, Aladdin… me, too… which also reminds me… did you close the doors?"

"Yeah, why would you… _oh_…" Aladdin began to smirk a little as he walked away from his wife, heading over to the doors so that he could lock them. "By the way, you _really _need to keep a better hold of that bracelet, your Highness."

After seeing that he'd somehow removed her mother's bracelet from her wrist yet again, Jasmine gave her husband an amused expression that meant _"oh, you're dead" _before proceeding with going after Aladdin across the whole room and out to the balcony, where they eventually resumed their slow makeout session from a while ago, arms wrapped around the other person and feeling nothing but pure love between them.

Once it was time for air to enter their lungs, they pulled their lips apart from each other, and it took a while for the two of them to gain back the ability to speak. "So… just to be sure that, uh… we're on the same page… we're _not_ going to… you know, tonight?"

"Well, uh… maybe not… _that _certain, er, part…" Jasmine replied, feeling herself start to blush again while her hands began to slowly start removing Aladdin's vest from his upper body. "But I think it's okay now for us to… go just a _little _bit more further… take it one day at a time?"

Before he was about to answer her question, Aladdin remembered that they were both technically out in the open, and he gestured back to the room behind them with a small smile on his face. "I couldn't agree more, highness… why don't we continue this on something more comfortable and… made for two?"

"I think I like where this is going so far, _Prince Aladdin_," teased Jasmine, her hands beginning to tug at the back of his head while his went down to her hips.

* * *

_The next morning_

Genie was currently inside of the main dining room, eating from a plate of various fruits while reading a book that involved traveling the world on a boat when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps coming into the room, and looked up from his book to see both Aladdin and Jasmine making their way over to the table that already had a variety of breakfast dishes prepared.

"Hey, uh… Genie… good morning," said the former street thief, with Jasmine giving the former blue entity a polite nod.

"Morning, Al, Jas… also, judging by the way that both of your guys' hairstyles are right now, and the fact that you're not exactly _glowing _yet… heh, y'all must have had a good ol' time experimenting the rest of the night."

Genie couldn't help but chuckle as they both tried to make their hair look less frazzled and unkempt, with Aladdin asking his friend if it was that noticeable. "Don't be so worried about it… you two are both grown adults, this is your guys' home… if there's one day where both of you decide to walk in here without any-"

_"Cough, cough, cough!" _Aladdin found himself gulping his drink more faster than he should have, with a rosy-faced Jasmine hurrying over to make sure that he was okay while Genie finished eating a few more pieces of fruit. "_Any… thank you, Jasmine… any… _plans you have for today, Genie, aside from teasing us?"

Genie made a gesture towards the door, and he replied, "Waitin' for Dalia to wake up so that we can go into the city and start to get a general idea on what kind of boat it is that we'll be using to travel the world."

"Oh… this, uh, soon?" Aladdin said, a bit surprised at his friend's answer. "It's only been -"

Before he could finish his sentence, a yawning Dalia entered the room, stretching out her arms and adjusting what she was currently wearing atop her head - the same hat that Genie wore on the night of the Harvest festivities, with said person casually drinking from his beverage.

"Oh, good morning, Aladdin… Jasmine… how are you two doing this morning?" The handmaiden asked, with a blushing and surprised Jasmine finding herself at a loss for words while Aladdin, who felt the same way as his wife, looked down at his plate and slowly started to push it away.

"Uh, fine… just, er, fine… not feeling so hungry anymore."


	7. Playing Around

Aladdin: The Story Continues

_Chapter 7 - Playing Around_

* * *

_Author's Note:_ As always, thank you so mu8ch for enjoying the story, and I appreciate the follows/likes/reviews I've gotten, as well, from everyone thus far. See you next time!

**Disclaimer: **Walt Disney owns the rights to _Aladdin_, its characters, etc. while I just own the story.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Like he always did whenever they explored all of Agrabah, Aladdin watched from a small distance as its new ruler interacted with a group of small children, all of whom had either many questions to ask of or stories of their own to give to Jasmine.

_She's definitely a ruler that the people of Agrabah need right now, _thought the young man, but his thoughts soon became interrupted when he felt a tug at his outfit, and he looked down to see a young child with a curious expression. "Oh, um, hello… everything okay?"

The little boy nodded his head, and he gestured over to Jasmine with the group of other children. "Are the two of you married to each other?"

Aladdin gave a small chuckle after hearing his question, and he replied, "Uh, yes, we are… why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if it means that you're a Sultan, too," explained the young child, and Aladdin smiled but also shook his head politely.

"Oh, no, I'm not a ruler of anything," said the former street thief as he looked back over at Jasmine. "_She's _the one who deserves to be the Sultan of Agrabah. I'm just happy to be by her side, a part of her journey in-"

Before Aladdin could finish talking, the boy's mother called out for him to return, and he watched him head back while Jasmine was now approaching her husband. "Was he asking you multiple questions?"

"Huh? Oh, no… just got me sort of thinking," replied Aladdin, the two of them going back to walking down the street. "What… what, um, should I do if people come up to me for advice or something, thinking that I'm a Sultan?"

Jasmine thought about it for a moment, and she gave a small shrug before saying, "You should just go ahead and help them with what it is that they're asking your help for. I don't see a reason for why you cannot."

_Except I never imagined myself as an actual ruler_, thought Aladdin, but he didn't want her to think of him wanting them both to be known as co-rulers of Agrabah. He just wanted to be… well, himself, of course, even though he knew his life had changed since he'd first met Jasmine that day in the marketplace.

"That sounds, uh, fair enough, I suppose… oh, do you have any 'official ruler of Agrabah' plans tonight?" He wondered, deciding to change the topic and hope that she wouldn't notice.

Raising an eyebrow for a quick moment, Jasmine figured that he'd talk to her about it later, and she replied, "Just a rather long meeting with Baba and our advisors regarding the city and how to fix any problems, when the time will be for us to sail to Shiribad… why do you ask?"

"Well, it's been… a _while _since you and _Prince Ali _had a magic carpet ride together." Glancing up into the sky, Aladdin shared a smile with his wife as he added, "So I was wondering if you and me could have one tonight … but with me as _me _this time."

Having brought herself a little more closer to Aladdin, Jasmine began to speak in a teasing tone. "I… I don't know… I mean, it'd be rather difficult for you to top what _Prince Ali _did that night."

He turned his head in the direction of the palace, which was several miles away, and looked back at Jasmine with his own sly smile. "Alright, highness, how about a wager? If you can't get _this_ back from me before we set foot inside the Palace's hall**, **then you _have _to let me take you on a ride tonight."

"Alright, but what makes you think I… wait…" Jasmine began to say, but paused her sentence so that she could look at her wrist that held her mother's bracelet. It still remained there, however, so what could it be that-

"You know, highness, I think your hair looks better that way… ain't that right, Abu?" teased Aladdin, and Jasmine became confused after seeing his monkey companion suddenly land down onto his shoulder from out of nowhere.

She was about to ask him what he was talking about when it dawned on her that Aladdin had been referring to the hairpiece he'd pulled apart the night that he'd snuck into the palace as a servant, and by the time Jasmine realized that both pieces of it were gone, a laughing Aladdin was about half a mile away from where she stood. "_What in the gods… Aladdin!_"

* * *

"So, did _any _of those boats give you the _world traveling _vibes… yeeaaahh, that's what I thought," said Genie, after seeing his beloved's expression. It had only been a few minutes since their return from Agrabah's harbor, and the two of them were currently speaking with each other in the Great Hall.

"Maybe we'll have some luck next week, my dear," said Dalia, trying to be optomistic about it. "It's not as if we're in any sort of rushing hurry to leave Agrabah… unless that _is _the case here?"

Genie scoffed at her suggestion, and shook his head in amusement before saying, "No, of course not, sweetheart. I love being in this palace, exploring the city, Aladdin, Jasmine… heck, I'll throw the three animals into the mix while I'm at it!"

Dalia chuckled in response, and then, a sly smile grew on her face as she asked, "Tell me something, dear… you wouldn't happen to be the reason why Aladdin and Jasmine are slowly starting to show more of their, um… _intimate _sides, yes?"

"Who, me? _No, _'course not… I just helped guide Al in the right direction," replied Genie, and he held up his hands in defense. "Whatever they got goin' on right now in that department is _all _them, sweetheart."

Accepting his answer, Dalia was about to make another suggestion when they heard the faint sounds of said couple nearby, but for some reason, the young couple sounded almost out of breath while getting more closer.

_"Quick, in the shadowy corner," _whispered Genie, with him and Dalia hiding themselves while the doors were opening up for whomever to step inside.

A few moments later, a gasping but still-amused Aladdin stopped walking once he'd entered the Great Hall, and turned to look back over at his approaching wife that was as flushed and air-gasping as he was. _I know she's probably irritated with me, but… wow, even this way she looks beautiful._

After stopping in front of her husband, she eventually looked right back at him while saying, _"Aladdin, you… give me… back…"_

Her husband simply smiled at her while holding up the full hairpiece in front of them. "At least I didn't get caught this time… so, will you be wearing it... on our carpet ride together tonight?"

"You… I… we…" Jasmine's breathing was almost back to normal, but finding herself still a little - "do… not… say that word… so help me, Aladdin…"

They were only a few inches apart from each other, and from where he stood with Dalia, Genie took a moment to say very quietly, "_Um_… _maybe we should… try to get out of here._"

_"Oh, yes… good idea," _replied the handmaiden, but neither of them moved away from their spot, and continued to watch the young couple start to look as if they wanted to almost devour-

"_Hey, get away from us, monkey," _whispered Genie, when Abu had noticed them hiding in the shadows, and as the monkey hurried back over to Aladdin, he suggested to Dalia that they hurry off before getting caught.

"Abu, what… huh?" Aladdin turned around to see where his pet had been pointing to, but there was nothing there except walls, so he looked back over to Jasmine with a small smile. "Okay, um, where were-"

However, he stopped after Jasmine held up her hand, and listened as she spoke with a teasing smile. "Let's continue this later tonight after we've returned from our carpet ride… I may have a surprise for you."

Aladdin raised up his eyebrows in response, but suddenly found himself with only Abu at his side before he had a chance to even say anything to her.

"What… do you think she meant by that?" asked the young man, with Abu giving his owner/friend a simple shrug. "Guess I'll be waiting 'till later then… in the meantime, I think there's still some food-"

"_Oh, hey, what's goin' on, Al?" _Genie said, casually strolling his way inside of the room, and ignoring Abu's frown in his direction. "Anything new?"


	8. The Surprise

Aladdin: The Story Continues

_Chapter 8 - The_ Surprise

* * *

_Author's Note:_ As you can tell by the end of this chapter, I'm adding some elements from the animated sequels _Return of Jafar _and _King of Thieves _into my story. I won't do it all at once, though, so keep an eye out in later chapters to see what I have in store. For now, enjoy the chapter, and please share/review/favorite/follow/etc. and I'll see you next time!

**Disclaimer: **Walt Disney owns the rights to _Aladdin_, its characters, etc. while I just own this story.

* * *

_Around a decade ago..._

"What's that song called, Mom?"Aladdin asked, the young and intelligent 5-year-old child almost about ready for bedtime. "I like it."

A warm smile came to his mother's lovely face as she set down the oud, and softly trailed her fingers across his growing hair. "You'll learn that, my son, on the day you end up meeting that special someone in your life."

Aladdin rolled his eyes in response, and his mother gave a chuckle while bringing her hand back to her side. "Is Dad still out there working?"

The kind-hearted woman glanced over at the gold medallion that layed on a nearby dresser - a gift to Aladdin from his father - and she gave a small nod before kissing his forehead softly. "Sleep without worry, my son. He'll be here when you awake."

Satisfied with that answer, Aladdin closed his eyes, and by the time his mother had approached the doorway, he was already sound asleep. Quietly closing the door behind her, she made her way into the bedroom that she slept in, feeling some slight disappointment in the fact that Aladdin's father was out there somewhere in Agrabah still _working _so that he could provide them a better lifestyle than the one they currently had.

A few hours later, she was resting peacefully until there was a sudden knock at the door, awakening her with some slight confusion as to who would be doing so at this time of night. When opening it, she saw only an empty street and the beautiful night sky, as well as the palace that stood several miles away… or, at least it appeared to be that no one was out there. _That was rather strange-_

* * *

_"Mom, look out!" _Aladdin found himself calling out, and sitting up in his bed, but it was the one that he shared with Jasmine, and he wasn't a little boy anymore. _That… that was unexpected… was that the last time I saw her?_

Looking over to the side of the bed while also starting to stand up and away from it, Aladdin was staring at the oud that he'd brought from his old home, where Jasmine had played the song that both of their mothers had taught them. He'd been playing it earlier before deciding to take a nap, and seeing how the moon was just starting to appear in the sky, Aladdin knew that his wife was still in her important meeting.

Making his way out to the balcony, Aladdin tried to remember exactly what had happened in his dream, but right now, it was nothing but a blur except for when his mother had played the oud.

_And my father… there was something about my father, but I can't…_

"Aladdin? Are you ok?" The young man turned around, and found himself a bit surprised to see Jasmine standing in the room, showing some concern for her husband. "You've been out there for a while."

"I have? But I just got…" Aladdin began to say before he noticed how bright the moon was shining tonight, and a sheepish smile appeared on his face. "Oh… yeah, I'm okay, Jasmine… just, uh, hoping you'll enjoy where we go tonight. It's not an exotic waterfall or anything, I can admit right now-"

"Aladdin, it's okay," interrupted Jasmine, now standing beside him, and the young man felt himself begin to relax. "I'll be fine with wherever we go tonight, as long as I'm with you."

Giving a small nod of agreement, Aladdin held out his arm for her to take hold of just as Carpet suddenly appeared beside them in a passenger-ready position. "Shall we, your Highness?"

_###############_

"Is it like this out here every night?"

"Not usually, no… but ever since a certain princess became Agrabah's first female Sultan, and has been making herself known to her people, it looks like it'll be that way."

Aladdin and Jasmine were referring to the bonfire celebration that was currently taking place a few feet away from where they were at, with Aladdin eating an apple and Jasmine having a white rose placed neatly in her hair.

"Then, I hope it stays that way when it's time for the Harvest festivities again since I am planning on having it take place outside like it used to be back when…" Jasmine began to say, but found herself taking a small pause before finishing it. "... My mother was still around."

Wanting to now comfort his wife, but also not to have their date be ruined by the wrong things being said, Aladdin asked, "Just out of, um, honest curiousity, highness… do you think she would've approved of me…" He then gestured between them both. "Of us?"

A small smirk appeared on Jasmine's face as she showed him her bracelet-covered wrist. "I believe so, yes… and rather interested as to how you're able to continue removing this without me ever realizing it."

After finishing the last of his apple, Aladdin gave a simple shrug, and he replied, "It's not exactly something that I can teach to someone in just one day. It definitely took a while for me and Abu to get the hang of st… using it so that we could survive out here."

"Well… how about you-" Jasmine began to say, but quickly realized that she was going to spoil the surprise that she had for the two of them. "You, uh… think… that your mother… would've liked me?"

_You'll learn the name of the song, my son, on the day that you meet that special someone in your life._

Remembering when that had happened in his dream from earlier, Aladdin tucked a few strands of hair behind Jasmine's right ear, and he gave her a warm smile. "Yeah… yeah, I think she would, highness."

Returning his smile, Jasmine brought herself a little more closer towards Aladdin so that they could share a soft and gentle kiss with one another, and once it was over, Jasmine decided to no longer wait on revealing the surprise. "Tell me, Aladdin… you aren't seasick or anything of the sort, are you?"

"Um, no, not really," replied Aladdin, feeling a bit confused by her question. "Why do you ask that?"

The young ruler gestured out in the direction of Agrabah's harbor, and she said, "It's so that I don't have to postpone our journey to my mother's kingdom, unless you think that-"

"Jasmine, I promise you that… I…_ wait_…" He began to say, but after realizing what she had just told him, Aladdin quickly became surprised. "Really? We're heading out there? I thought that you-"

"Well, I felt like I've succeded in letting the people of Agrabah know of my existence," explained Jasmine, glad of her husband's positive reaction. "And Baba decided that he wanted to do something similar, so… he'll be taking care of things here while you, me, and a few others journey out to Shirabad. Is that something you'd like to do?"

There were a whole lot of responses that ran through Aladdin's mind at that moment, and the only one he was able to actually say to her was a question of when they would be leaving. "We can depart after breakfast tomorrow morning… but until then…" She leaned her head against his shoulder, and turned her attention back to the bonfire celebration while Aladdin gave a small chuckle before doing the same.

* * *

Sometime later, once it appeared that the event was coming to an end, the two of them headed back to the palace. After they carefully came down from Carpet onto the balcony, the enchanted fabric waved 'good night' with its tassels before flying away while Jasmine and Aladdin went back into their room.

"So… now that you know what the surprise is…" Jasmine said as they both began to sit upon the comfortable bed. "I think we can resume where we left off this afternoon."

"Whatever my Sultan asks," replied Aladdin, a teasing smile on his face, and a moment later, they were back to kissing each other passionately. Their hands went straight to removing the other person's upper clothing, as well as -

_"Yo, Al! Guess what tomorrow… whoops!" _A blushing Jasmine covered her body up with the bedsheets while a rosy-faced Aladdin glared at his friend, who now had a sheepish smile. "Uh, y'all left the door open again… did she tell you about…?"

"The trip to Shirabad? Yeah."

Genie gave a quick nod while walking back out of the room. "Cool, then… uh, I'll just take myself outta here, and… oh, bet all that parkour stuff Al does pay off, huh, Jas?" His response was a thrown pillow that almost missed his head. "Right, leave… got it."


	9. The Departure, Part 1

Aladdin: The Story Continues

_Chapter 8 - The Departure, Part 1_

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I'm back, everyone! So sorry about the wait; I've had to deal with work and other real-life stuff, as well as spend more time figuring out what exactly will happen in this story. Plus, since Shirabad is supposed to be this world's version of India, I have to figure out how to describe certain things and stuff like that.

Also, I apologize if the chapter seems a bit short. I try to write them out as long as I possibly can. So now, please enjoy the continuation, and don't forget to like/review/share/follow… till next time!

**Disclaimer: **Walt Disney owns the rights to _Aladdin_, its characters, etc. while I just own the story.

* * *

_"I'm the King of the World!"_

Aladdin blinked his eyes and rubbed the side of his head in confusion as he watched Genie call out those words from the bow of the ship that they both currently stood at. "Uh, Genie, is there a reason why you'd say that?"

Hopping back down to the main platform, Genie gave a shrug before saying, "It's something that I put on my 'things to do one day' list _waaay back _in the pre-thousand years era… don't really get now why I did, though. Maybe I should've waited 'till we actually ventured out to sea."

What Genie was referring to was the trip that Aladdin and Jasmine, along with himself, Dalia, and their animal companions (Abu, Iago, and Raja) were taking to the kingdom that her mother had come from. Hakim had offered to join the new ruler of Agrabah, for safety reasons, but Jasmine felt that it was better for him to care for her father that would be watching over the kingdom until their return from Shirabad.

Right now, she and Dalia were bringing the last of the necessary luggage from the palace while Aladdin, Genie, and the animals were patiently waiting on the grand ship at Agrabah's harbor.

"You ever been a master to anyone over there, Genie?" asked Aladdin, having never gone to any place whatsoever beyond the sea of Agrabah, but he was still looking very much forward to what he'd soon be witnessing… or, so he thought.

"Uhhhh…. _Hmmmm… _that's a tough question for me, kid," replied Genie, with the two now at the wheel on the ship's upper deck. "Being trapped in that lamp for around ten thousand years didn't exactly help in keeping _all _of the memories of _every _master I've had prior to you fully intact."

Aladdin gave a small nod of understanding, and turned his attention back over to the other ships that were either arriving to or departing from Agrabah. The latter would be happening soon for him, with the young man wondering exactly what was out there in the world and how would the people of Shirabad react to someone like him being Jasmine's husband.

"_Uh-oh, someone's not lookin' too hot about leaving Agrabah," _squawked Iago, who was currently flying around the ship, and Aladdin gave the macaw a slight frown. "_Just saying."_

Noticing his friend's expression, Genie gave a comforting pat on the back before saying, "Look, kid, you ain't got to worry about what people out there will feel about you. Doesn't matter what anybody else thinks." He placed a comforting hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "Keep on being yourself, alright?"

"I will… thanks, Genie," replied Aladdin, who was feeling less concerned now, and began to smile after seeing Jasmine and Dalia were only about a mile away from arriving. Then, a certain thought came to the young man's mind. "Hey, uh… you think that, er, you could do your best to _not _interrupt me and Jasmine whenever we're busy with… you know…"

Genie let out a chuckle, and the former entity said, "You're saying that like it's something I've done almost every time you two-" Aladdin raised an eyebrow at his friend before the sentence could be finished. "Oh… _ohhh_… I see what you mean. No worries, kid. Just make sure that y'all don't end up rockin' the boat too hard."

"I'm not worried about - wait, what?" The young man's eyes widened a little bit, but before he could get an answer, Genie began to head back down to the lower deck so that he could help out the two ladies with any of the luggage they had with them. "Alright, good talk."

_#################_

Once the ship's crew had arrived, and the four travelers made sure they had everything that was necessary for the trip, the vessel made its departure from Agrabah's dock. A few moments later, they were sailing across the sea, with their home city becoming more and more distant by the second.

_Wow… this is 'actually' happening_, thought Jasmine, a warm smile on the young Sultan's face, but it was quickly replaced by a look of concern.

"Aladdin? You okay?" Jasmine asked, having noticed her beloved continue to look towards Agrabah, even when it was no longer in sight. "Having second thoughts?"

Turning himself around to face the former princess, Aladdin shook his head, and replied, "No, of course not… it's just that, uh, I don't really know what to do in Shirabad once we get there 'cause… well, I've never been there before. I just know that they're allies of Agrabah 'cause your mother was from Shirabad, and-"

"Everything will be fine, Aladdin… trust me," said Jasmine, which brought an amused smile to his face since he usually told her that. "It'll take a few days for us to actually get there, so there's plenty of time for me to tell you about Shirabad… in the meantime, we-"

"We can practice your 'thief' skills, if you even have any to work with?" finished Aladdin, continuing to smile more as he showed her the bracelet that was once again gone from her wrist.

Ignoring his chuckle as she took the accessory back from him, Jasmine said, "Do not tempt me into throwing you overboard." A sly smile appearing on her face soon after, followed by a quick yelp of surprise when Aladdin brought her more closer to him.

"Then, I suggest keeping a firmer grip on your bracelet," replied Aladdin, the two of them now inches apart from one another, and soon enough, they began sharing a soft yet slow kiss with each other. Her arms going around his neck while his hands went to her waist. Nothing but pure love and happiness being felt between the young newlyweds.

_"The love boat has set sail!" _They moved away from each other after hearing Iago's voice, and looked over at the bird as it currently rested atop the mast.

Nearby, an amused Genie gave a quick laugh before calling out, "Hey, at least it wasn't me this time!"

The duo let out a chuckle, and Aladdin was about to say something when Jasmine placed a finger gently on his mouth. "We can… resume this tonight, Aladdin… just, um, make sure we aren't interrupted."

Aladdin nodded his head slowly while also starting to feel his heart skip a few beats in his chest, and remained silent as the former princess walked away with a small smile on her face. _Um… okay, then… that should be simple enough… right?_

_"Squawk!"_

His own thoughts were put to a halt once he looked up at his feathered companion, and noticed that Iago seemed a bit nervous about something based on the way he kept looking around the ship. "You alright there, Iago?"

"I'm doing fine! Just makin' sure that nothin' bad comes up and out of the water," explained Iago, and he returned to flying up in the sky before Aladdin could ask any more questions.

_Well, alright, then… _The young man went back to looking at the oceanic landscape around the ship that they were on. _Just be myself, that's all I got to do._


	10. The Departure, Part 2

**Aladdin: The Story Continues**

_Chapter 10 - The Departure, Part 2_

* * *

_Author's Note: I livvvvveeeee! XD_

_Hey, everyone, and I am __**so **__sorry for the delay! Like always, work and other things got in the way of me figuring out what to do next, but now that "Aladdin" is getting ready to be released on blu-ray, I'm starting to get my 'creative juices' flowing again in my head. Also, YAY to the film being a part of Disney's 1 billion dollar club!_

_Oh, and sorry if this chapter seems too short - I always hope to write at least more than 1k words. Hopefully the next one'll be a little more longer! Enjoy the story, and let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: _Walt Disney Pictures owns the rights to _Aladdin_, its characters, etc. I just own this story.

* * *

As the day turned into night, and the Sun was replaced by the Moon, the royal ship was calmly continuing its way to their destination… which explained the reason for Genie standing behind the ship's wheel.

"_Da da dum, mmm mmm mmm…_" Genie hummed in a musical tone while pretending to move the currently-locked-in steering mechanism, his head bopping up and down a little bit. "_You ain't never had a… friend… like…"_

"Practicing for our boat in the future, dear?" The former entity paused his singing to turn and see Dalia make her way over to him, dressed in a lovely nightgown. "Or just trying to stay out of the way of a certain couple?"

Genie scoffed in response, and he shook his head while smiling slightly. "What? Please, I ain't worried 'bout the two newlywed lovebirds… I was just waitin' for you to eventually show up so that we could spend some time admirin' the moon and stuff 'fore we went to our room."

"Aw, how sweet… but you're _also _trying to give them their privacy, yes?" Dalia replied, and she chuckled as Genie muttered quietly about that also being the truth.

_Whoosh!_

"How's it goin' by the way?" Genie asked an arriving Carpet, with the enchanted fabric responding by giving a shrug. "Oh boy…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bedroom of said _lovebirds_, the young couple were laying together on top of the bed, and currently at the "soft and passionate" kissing stage with Aladdin's upper clothing removed and Jasmine in a revealing nightime attire that she felt was right for the occasion.

However, even though her arms were currently around his neck, and Aladdin had his placed by the new Sultan's non-covered midriff area, the young man felt himself stop what he was doing after hearing a low growl come from a sleeping Rajah that was currently laying in his own bed across the room.

"_Aladdin? What is it? Are you okay?" _Jasmine asked softly, once she noticed that he wasn't returning the favor kissing-wise.

"I… uh…"

The young woman glanced in the direction that Aladdin was facing, and her lips turned into a small smile "Oh, _that's _what troubled you… um, you do know he's asleep, right?"

"I mean, yeah, but what if he wakes up to see me… and you… doing 'you know'... then tries to…" Aladdin paused his sentence so he wouldn't end up visualizing what he was telling her, and backed away just a little from his wife. "I'm not making this any easier for us, am I?"

Jasmine responded with a small sigh, and placing her hand on his shoulder. "None of this has been your fault, Aladdin… we're just not having any luck with good timing. Or it could be a sign that we aren't supposed to do _you-know-what _here."

_At this rate, the only place we'll have available is a Lamp to… ugh, ok that was uncomfortable_, thought Aladdin, and he shook his head to rid his mind of that visual image. "Or maybe it's just not, like, being started correctly… look, what if I first do… er..."

With the two of them now sitting up and facing each other, Aladdin relaxed himself before proceeding with moving his left hand softly across her hip while he planned to have his right hand be at a certain 'upper chest area' of Jasmine's body.

"Is it, uh… ok if I put my hand _there_ and start to, er…" He smiled at her sheepishly, with Jasmine blushing like a rose as she saw where his right hand was trying to be. "Ok, you nodded, so I'll just… _ahhh…_"

Jasmine felt her face blush more when she felt his hand gently touch the planned area, but a few seconds later, Aladdin moved it away and let out an irritated groan. "_No, _this way just seems unnatural… I'm sorry, Jas, I just don't know why we…"

As Aladdin brought a hand against his forehead, he then became surprised after feeling Jasmine embrace him warmly, which led the young man to say, "Alright, so maybe we aren't meant to do it here."

"Our time to do it will come, Aladdin," assured Jasmine, sharing a small smile with her beloved. "In the meantime, why don't we get some fresh air?"

Aladdin gave a small chuckle while looking at his wife up and down. "You, uh, don't plan on going out there in just tha - _oof! _Hey, that's _my _pillow you hit me with!"

* * *

After drumming his fingers against the wheel for a few more seconds, Genie looked out across the sea, and he said, "You know, this wasn't exactly how I pictured the two of you havin' a romantic getaway."

"I'm sorry, Genie, it's just… we're having bad timing right now," explained Aladdin, with the rest of his night clothes over his body, and a covered-up Jasmine was currently with Dalia on the other side of the ship.

"Yeah, I get it, kid," replied the former entity, shaking his head. "One of the many reasons why I couldn't use my magic to make any of the masters before you fall in love with someone. Love's one _heck _of a complicated thing to fully understand."

Aladdin nodded in agreement, and looked up at the twinkling stars covering the black night sky. _Maybe it's the fact I… don't want to end up disappointing her somehow..._


	11. The Departure, Part 3

**Aladdin: The Story Continues**

**Chapter 11 - The Departure, Part 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns the _Aladdin _franchise. I just own this story, its OCs, etc.

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you all _definitely _enjoy reading this one. Don't forget to review!

* * *

_The next morning…_

Emerging onto the ship's main deck from inside, Genie stretched out his arms, and sighed in satisfaction while looking around. "Alright, day 2 on our journey to Shirabad… and we are… still somewhere in the middle of the sea… okay, _please _tell me that we're not lost!"

_"Lost at sea, lost at sea - squawk!" _Iago cried out from where he was currently perched at, followed by a quiet chuckle after seeing Genie become more irritated.

"It's alright, Genie, we're still sailing in the right direction. This is just the halfway point of the journey," assured a nearby Jasmine, currently observing the map that showed how it would be like traveling to Shirabad from Agrabah whilst Aladdin was now beginning to wrap his arms around her waist.

"_Good morning, your Highness…" _He said to Jasmine with a warm and teasing smile, and the two quickly found themselves having a rather passionate kiss until Jasmine suddenly gave out a small _yelp_ after she'd felt one of his hands gently move across her behind in a teasing manner.

Before giving Aladdin a playful response, Jasmine suddenly noticed that he wasn't beside her anymore, and the wrist bracelet she always wore was no longer in her possession. _"Aladdin!"_

As for Genie, the former entity was getting ready to surprise everyone by having them 'magically' be more closer to Shirabad when he quickly remembered that his magical powers had gone after his 'human' transformation.

"_Uh-oh… is someone wishing that they still had magical powers?" _teased Iago, followed by a small chuckle, and Genie looked up at the macaw with a frown.

"One more thing outta you, parrot, and I'll be sure that Rajah has you for lunch."

That made Iago quickly close up his beak, with a smirking Genie shaking his head as he began to watch Jasmine chase after Aladdin and Abu across the ship, with the bracelet being tossed back and forth between the young man and his monkey companion.

"A-_laddin, _I will _throw _you overboard if I don't get back my…" Jasmine started to exclaim, but she suddenly felt herself being kissed by him again for a moment, and before the new Sultan could return it, Aladdin moved away with a sly smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're so upset about," replied Aladdin, making a gesture to Jasmine's wrist that was back to wearing the bracelet again, and laughed a little as she gave him a playful shove. "And... are we really _that _far still from Shirabad?"

Opening her map back up, Jasmine showed him the remaining distance between their current location and Shirabad's dock, and said, "As long as the waters aren't too rough once we're in _this _generalarea, then the ship should arrive in Shirabad by nightfall."

Nodding his head in understanding, Aladdin looked around the ship, unsure about what they should do now until he saw Carpet hovering nearby, waving a tassle and gesturing to the calm waters. "Well, in the meantime, your Highness… care to go on a magic carpet ride?"

* * *

_Elsewhere, at a deserted shoreline_

"Alright, Xora, let's see how our day will be like, huh?"

_"Hopin' for lucky… squawk!"_

Once his fishnet bag was fully out of the water, the owner - a man named Malik - sat down on the shore to begin opening it up to see what had been caught over the past few days. Standing on a nearby boulder was his female Macaw companion that had been with him since his childhood.

"_Hmmm… some fish, pieces of jewelry…" _said Malik, pausing his inspection here and there to feed Xora some of what had been caught. "Think it's safe to say that our meals for today will be… _oh, what's this_?"

After moving aside some of the caught fish, he was surprised to find himself now looking at a dark-colored lamp that was covered up in bits of sand and seaweed.

_"Squawk! A lamp!" _Xora cried out, as she watched her owner clear away the muck and allow them a better look at the shiny object.

Malik nodded in agreement, and he began to use a part of his sleeve to clear away some of the remaining sand -

_"Fish flopping away! Fish flopping away!" _However, his Macaw's exclamation stopped him from actually rubbing the lamp, and he decided to set it down on the shore for now by the boulder whilst trying to get back some of the fish that were trying to return to the sea.

A few moments later, after bringing the fishnet over to their home that was about a mile away, Xora went right to storing the fish with the others that had been caught while Malik sat down in a chair with the lamp in his hands.

"_Heh_, this might be worth a little somethin' to the right buyer after I get it all cleaned up…" A small grin appeared on his face as he used a cloth to rub away the soil, but Malik's eyes began to widen and his hands slowly stopped once a tornado-like swirl of black and red mist poured its way out.

"_Hahahaha…. Hahaha… hahahahaha!" _The mist transformed into what appeared to be a muscular, giant-sized man with a misty tail for his lower body area, wearing some kind of golden necklace and ancient shackles on his wrists. _"Yes! At laaasstt…. Finally free to have my revenge on - gah!"_

Unfortunately, as the magical entity tried to make its escape, he was halted by the now-glowing shackles, which made him growl in frustration. _"That cursed lamp… forever bounded by the rules of a Genie… which means I can't kill that ragged urchin Aladdin for what he did to me!"_

As for Malik, he was still shocked about what he'd just witnissed, but before he could even say anything, Xora cried out, _"Evil Djinn!"_

_"Iago! How dare you treat your-" _The genie started to say once he heard the bird's voice, but stopped when he realized that it had been said by a different macaw, and a man that he'd never seen before was currently holding onto his lamp. In fact, after taking a moment to look around, the genie couldn't tell if he was even still in Agrabah.

"_I… released… a Genie?" _Malik finally said, blinking his eyes in surprise and standing up from his chair. "So am… I… your master?"

The powerful entity nodded his head, and began to transform into his original appearance prior to becoming a genie. _"Indeed you did, and you certainly are my master…"_

Once the genie was around the same height as Malik, his voice was also turned back to normal. "I am Jafar, and before you tell me about yourself, I would like for you to answer _one _simple question for me… _where _am I?"


	12. The Arrival, Part 1

**Aladdin: The Story Continues**

_**Chapter 12 - The Arrival, Part 1**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Alright, hope everyone's looking forward to what goes on in Shirabad after this chapter! Also, does anyone know how it's like in India so that I can have a better idea how to write said kingdom since Jasmine's mom is supposed to be Indian herself, which explains her outfits and such.

Oh, and (1) YES! to Disney already developing a live-action _Aladdin _sequel... (2) the more I've heard the cut song _Desert Moon_, the better it gets!

_**Disclaimer: **__Disney _owns the rights to _Aladdin, _its characters, etc. I just own the this story, any OC's, and so forth.

* * *

_"Aladdin!" _cried Jasmine, her panic levels rising up as quickly as the sand that was filling up the bottom half of the hourglass she was trapped in.

Picking up the sword that laid beside him, Aladdin hurried over to her as fast as he could go. "_Jasmine, hang on!"_

However, before the former street thief was able to reach his beloved, Aladdin felt himself be pulled away by what looked like-

_"Aladdin!"_

_"Gah?! Huh?" _The young man opened his eyes, and it took a moment for the blurriness of his eyesight to vanish before seeing that he was inside of his and Jasmine's room on the ship rather than wherever he had been in his dream.

_Oh, my gosh... **that **was definitely heart-racing..._

Noticing that it wasn't as bright out as it had been when he first came to rest, Aladdin walked out of the room, and made his way back up to the main deck.

_"Okay?" _Abu asked, having jumped onto his shoulder from where he'd been, and the young man nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's alright, Abu… so, how much closer are we now to Shirabad?'

His answer came from an approaching Jasmine that was also looking over the same map from earlier. "In just a few hours is when we'll arrive, Aladdin… still concerned about how they might treat you out there?"

Aladdin shook his head, and gave a small smile of confidence as he replied, "I'm not that concerned anymore. Believe it or not, my Sultan, I'm actually looking forward to it."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Jasmine smiled warmly at Aladdin before the two decided to share a soft but passionate kiss. Her arms soon went around his waist while his other rested at the new Sultana's hip, but before it could reach the next level, a familar voice reminded them about the remaining time available if they still wanted to have _fun _in their room.

"Um, I think we're good right now, Genie," replied Aladdin, with Jasmine putting her attention back to the map, and he gave his friend a slight irritated glare.

A shrug was Genie's response, followed by mouthing that he was only trying to help him out, but Aladdin assured Genie he had it taken care of.

"Alright, so what do we in the meantime? Cause I ain't tired or nothin' like that," wondered Genie, and the answer came in the form of an arriving Dalia.

"I did not know you knew how to play this sort of instrument, Aladdin," said the handmaiden, currently holding an oud that made the young man chuckle and shake his head.

"Well, actually, it's been a while since I've ever used that myself… but I mean, there's only song I sorta know how to do," replied Aladdin, and Jasmine watched as her husband attempted to begin playing the tune that had been taught to them by their mothers at a young age.

Once Aladdin had got the hang of it, he was about to start singing the words when he heard Jasmine do it instead, much to Genie's surprise.

_Jasmine: When the shadows unfold_

_When the sun hides its gold_

_When the wind and the cold come calling_

Aladdin was a little bit surprised himself, but Dalia was not since she was aware of this already, so she simply watched with a warm smile.

_When the path isn't clear,_

_And the stars disappear,_

_As an endless midnight's falling…_

Then, after finishing up the last verse, Jasmine looked up at Aladdin to allow him to continue what words came, with Dalia now becoming touched _and _surprised since she hadn't expected him to sing.

_Aladdin: At the edge of the sky,_

_There's a moon hanging high_

_When you're lost, it'll try to remind you_

_Jasmine: On a dark desert night,_

_You can look to the light_

_Cause it's shining there to find you_

At this point, the young couple were standing next to each other and singing the lovely song as their close friends watched with admiration.

_Both: Desert moon, light the way_

_Till the dark turns to day_

_Like a lamp in the lonely night_

_Bright and blue_

From where he was perched at, Iago found himself swaying his head slowly to the song, and a nearby Rajah let out an affectionate growl as the tiger heard the young couple sing.

Even Abu, who was sitting on a floating Carpet, couldn't help but smile at the pleasing sight in front of him.

_Desert moon, wild and free_

_Will it burn just for me?_

_Jasmine: Shine down_

_Aladdin: Shine down_

_Both: Till I find my way to you_

The stars and the Moon began to shine brightly in the sky, with moonlight beaming down upon Aladdin and Jasmine as they walked around a bit in a circular motion.

_Aladdin: At the edge of the sky,_

_There's a moon hanging high_

_When you're lost you can try the view_

_Both: Cause it waits for you there,_

_And if you see it too_

Dalia and Genie were now trying to not let themselves get teary-eyed, despite the song now reaching its conclusion, but were also quietly backing away so that the newlyweds could enjoy the rest of their moment alone.

_Jasmine: I can find my way_

_Aladdin: I can find my way_

_Both: I can find my way to you_

Once the final notes were played, Aladdin carefully set down the instrument, but his eyes were kept on Jasmine, and it was the same for her. Both of them were breathing softly, hearing only the sounds of their heartbeats, and were feeling nothing but pure love for each other.

_"Squawk! Dock ahead!"_

However, Iago's loud cry broke them out of their trance, and a returning Genie with Dalia nodded in agreement. "Yep, Parrot Boy's right… that look like Shirabad, your Highness?"

Almost twenty miles away was - to Aladdin, anyway - what looked a tiny bit like the kingdom of Agrabah, but a lot more 'colorful' and 'populated… in fact, the young man noticed that it looked as if fireworks were being released into the air.

"Yes, it does… And it seems like the people of Shirabad have become aware of our arriving presence," replied a nodding Jasmine, holding her beloved's hand with a smile on her face since she was enjoying the moment of seeing her mother's kingdom with Aladdin by her side.

The young man gave her a warm smile in return, but inside of himself, Aladdin could feel small amounts of nervousness build up since he had no idea how pretty much everyone there would react to him being Jasmine's husband. Sure, he was not in his casual 'street' attire, but Aladdin expected -

"Looks beautiful, right?" Jasmine's soothing voice interrupted his worried thoughts, as well as her hand giving his an affectionate squeeze that brought down Aladdin's nerves. "Just be yourself. Be the good man who got caught."

Giving out a chuckle, Aladdin then kissed his wife's knuckles softly, and replied, "Yes, your majesty."


End file.
